plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Beanstalk
Smarty |Tribe = Leafy Bean Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Draw a card. |Rarity = Token |Flavor Text = Giant not included.}} Magic Beanstalk is a token plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It is obtained as a card from Sow Magic Beans' ability, but can also be obtained from Seedling, Petal-Morphosis and Cornucopia. It costs 1 to play, and has 4 /4 . It has no traits, and its ability gives the Plant Hero a card when it is played. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Leafy Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Draw a card. *'Set:' Token Card description Giant not included. Strategies With Magic Beanstalk is a very strong plant for its sun cost, and is able to take a few hits and destroy a few zombies before getting destroyed itself. It is even more useful thanks to its ability to give you a card upon being played as well. On top of that, this plant also has the benefit of being a bean plant, so using this with Bean Counter or Admiral Navy Bean can greatly help you. This plant goes extremely well with Rescue Radish due to its good ability and low cost, as it allows you to draw many cards from a single Magic Beanstalk. However, if there's a better plant that Magic Beanstalk that needs to be saved, go for that plant instead. It also synergizes very well with Bananasaurus Rex, as it receives a stat boost at a very cheap price, making Magic Beanstalk, or more precisely, Sow Magic Beans, a good addition for a Green Shadow deck. The only problem is, however, is that you will not get this right away after playing Sow Magic Beans, and you may have to wait a few turns. If you are unlucky, you may get this too late, or may never get this throughout the entire game. Therefore, you should not solely rely on this for your main defenses. Against This plant can be a pretty big threat if left alone, due to it having such a low cost and great stats. Its ability also gives your opponent an advantage. While there is nothing you can do about its ability, destroying Magic Beanstalk is very simple. Try to destroy it with zombies with 4 or more strength or the Deadly trait like Smelly Zombie or Toxic Waste Imp, or with tricks like Rocket Science or Cakesplosion. Do not Bounce this plant unless you are to win, as your opponent can replay this and draw yet another card. Gallery Magic_Beanstalk_statistics.png|Statistics Magic_Beanstalk_Card.png|Card Trivia *It bears a similar look to Lord Bamboo, though this is merely coincidental. *It is the only vine plant in the Smarty class. *It is the only token card in the Smarty class. *Its description mentions the giant that owned the castle in the clouds that is reachable by climbing the beanstalk in said fairy tale. *With 4 for the cost of 1 sun, it has the highest pure damage-per-cost ratio of any card in the game, excluding Tennis Champ on the turn she is played and Mini-Ninja attacking the plant hero. **It and Water Chestnut hold the second highest health-per-cost ratio of any plant fighter in the game, with 1 sun equating to 4 . The highest card is Wall-Nut, with a ratio of 6 health for 1 sun. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Token cards Category:Token plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Bean cards Category:Vine cards Category:Bean plants Category:Leafy plants Category:Leafy cards